


Silence Around Us

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Comfort No Hurt, Consensual, Foreplay, M/M, Manhandling, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was like a line of fire along Jensen's spine, while the wall was a solid coldness on Jensen's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.

The room wasn't silent and it wasn't empty.

It was filled with heavy breaths and loud moans, whimpers and groans that crawled fast and furious into every corner, every crack in the ceiling; under the bed, behind heavy books on the shelves, inside the open closet... noises that had the room drowning in a suffocating daze of tiny cries and struggles for a quick breath.

It was filled with hot, oppressive air; smelling of sweat mixed with soap and smoky lust, smothering the smell of fresh night that was slowly creeping through an open window to drag its icy fingers down the bodies moving in the darkness.

It was filled with a thick taste of want and need and now that could've been cut with a knife, but was sucked in by harsh panting coming from near the bed.

It was filled with dense, oily darkness that spilled over everything; the table, the chairs, the bed. It covered everything; the floor, the ceiling, everything… but one wall.

One wall.

Tall and dull.

Innocent.

It was empty of everything but white paint that had been put on years, years ago and was already cracking and falling off in some spots giving the appearance of long, thin branches spreading over the surface.

Just white paint that looked bluish in the soft light coming in from the open floor to ceiling window.

The street light outside was flickering at times when the fog moving up the street covered it completely – the wind was strong, bringing a storm with it, but not so strong as to kill the fire burning between the two bodies in the room. Two bodies that fought for dominance, two bodies lost so deep in passion the sound of distant thunder meant nothing to them.

And then the room exploded in a blindingly quick burst of movement when Jared pushed Jensen through the thick darkness to the wall, smashing his lover's cheek to the cold, cracked whiteness.

-:-

The floor creaked a bit under the weight of feet pressed so close together on the wooden planks; the dust rose up from the space where floor met wall and the breath that rushed out of Jensen's mouth send spider webs flying through the air.

But… nothing rattled on any shelves on the other walls, nothing disrupted the darkness anywhere else in the corners, nothing happened to the noises filling the room… everything was just as it was but a cheek pressed to the wall, breaking the flow of the light from outside.

-:-

Jensen grunted when his face hit the cold wall, closed his eyes and grit his teeth, biting his tongue to stop screaming out _'_ _Son_ _of_ _a_ _bitch!_ _'_

Jared's hand was on his head, fingers tugging at the short hair making him move his head up… stretching his neck to give Jared something to kiss, something to run his tongue up and down and suck another bruise on. His chest ached from the impact and his lungs felt tight, overworked. He panted; quick, shallow breaths that made his throat work and made Jared bite down on the side of his neck.

Jared was like a line of fire along his spine; heating him up from head to toe… always.

Always on fire whenever Jared touched him, talked to him, was near him. Always on fire, his skin feeling like electricity flew underneath it, humming in his veins.

His black T-shirt was stuck to his back, stuck to his chest, this… this… _thing_ between them going on for far too long to not be soaked to the bones, like fresh-out from the rain wet, sweat flowing in rivers down his face, neck, chest, spine, pooling somewhere near his feet.

Hot-cold-hot moisture on his overheated skin and in his clothes and all over the room before they had even really begun, before they had even taken their clothes off.

Always on fire and when Jared pressed his chest to Jensen's back, slowly slid one knee right between his spread legs, he could feel Jared being as sweaty as he was, as hot and as out of breath as he was.

He writhed against the wall, tried to shift his legs left and right but a hand sneaked beneath his shirt and stopped on his stomach.

Pressed.

He stopped moving and opened his eyes.

Gasped at the feeling of Jared's fingers pressing hot and clammy against his tight skin. He rubbed his cheek on the wall, trying to squirm a little so that he would've been able to see Jared, see his eyes, kiss him maybe.

"Ain't gonna hurt you," Jared's hand tightened in his hair, scratching the scalp with blunt fingernails, "'m not," he whispered slowly and calmly into the shell of Jensen's ear "'m not, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, swallowing down a million things he wanted to say. A million ways of saying _I_ _love_ _you_ that would never come out of his mouth.

-:-

"Gotta trust me, alright?"

He nodded again, scratching his cheek against the wall… because if nothing else, if _nothing_ else, he did trust Jared.

With his life.

With everything he was and ever would be.

The hand that was tugging his head back, the hand whose fingers were lightly massaging his scalp went away - when the fingers of the other hand sneaked slowly under the waistband of his jeans - and appeared again on top of his hand that was pressed to the wall.

Sweaty palm to the back of his hand.

He shuddered and tried to twist away, but Jared was a strong presence behind him, heat becoming unbearable wherever Jared's body pressed into his.

He breathed out when Jared slowly and easily intertwined their fingers; steady pressure, confident grip, strength and love.

He gripped it back just as strongly, chipping more paint from the wall with their fingernails.

-:-

"I gotcha." Jared whispered; hot, moist air hitting Jensen's ear making him shiver.

Jared pulled on Jensen's short hair: "Come on…" making Jensen whine low in his throat, because this meant _finallyGodyesplease_.

_Finally._

The force Jared used to pull Jensen's right cheek off the wall was just as fierce as it was when he pushed his lover against it, just as passionate.

_Finally._

Jared stumbled with Jensen's weight in his arms away from the wall, legs dancing together, feet stepping on feet, allowing the blue light to spill over the whiteness there again.

**The End**


End file.
